


Do I Wanna Know?

by JeanGenie



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanGenie/pseuds/JeanGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve are just fuck buddies. Until Steve gets a little nudge from two unlikely sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is PWP, much like the first story in the series. I have at least two more stories coming in this series, including a Darcy installment that I'm particularly proud of. I seem to be allergic to angst (so far), so on with the fluff and smut!

Steve wandered out to the main floor, shirtless, in his sleep pants. Now that everyone was back at the tower, he wasn't feeling quite so cavalier about his apparel (or lack thereof).

He wasn't surprised to see Sam in the kitchen, sitting on the low counter and drinking from a water bottle. He was normally full of nervous energy after a mission. Steve nodded to him with a smile, then walked past him to the refrigerator. When he turned around, Sam was looking him up and down with a small grin. "What?"

"This is a good look for you, Cap." Steve raised an eyebrow. 

"You're happy. I like seeing you content."

Steve smiled and leaned forward on the counter next to Sam. "It's been an interesting three weeks."

Sam smirked. "I'll say. I could tell by the way y'all were snuggled up to each other earlier."

"If you'd come in 15 minutes earlier, you'd have seen a lot more of all of us."

Sam’s eyes widened. "Good lord. I really wasn't kidding earlier, feel free to make out in front of me whenever you want." Steve choked out a laugh, cheeks gone pink.

"But seriously," Sam leaned forward, "I think it's great. I noticed the tension around here, too. It's good, seeing you go after what you want. You deserve to be happy."

Steve smiled softly, nudging his shoulder. "Thanks, Sam." 

Sam leaned back on his hands. "So, I assume there's no more watching sports at my place?"

Steve reached over with his right hand and ran his index finger along the skin right above the waistband of Sam's sleep pants. "Oh, I dunno. I'm a big sports fan."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," Steve said, fingers stroking just on the inside of his waistband. "We're not exclusive. I told them about you, and what we do sometimes. They definitely don't have a problem with it."

Sam bit his lip. "Good to know. I would've stepped aside, though. You know that."

Steve stood up straight, moving to stand between Sam's legs. "I do. You're a good person, Sam." He braced his hands on the counter on either side of Sam's hips.

Sam snorted. "Well," he said, snaking both hands around Steve's waist and down to cup his ass, "not too good to be glad I still get to tap this."

Steve smirked, and leaned in to nip at his bottom lip. "Me too."

Sam squirmed a little, reaching his hand down to adjust himself. Steve glanced down at his impressively tented pants. "You want help with that?" 

"Mmmm...please."

They didn't normally do this outside of their rooms, and definitely not in the common area. Sam slid off the counter, leaning against the edge. Steve licked his lips and dragged the waistband of Sam's pants down to his thighs. His cock slapped up against his stomach, flushed purple and wet at the tip. Steve kneeled down, sucking the tip into his mouth.

Sam hissed with pleasure. "Steve..."

Steve sank lower, until Sam's cock hit the back of his throat. Steve worked him over, swallowing around his cock and bobbing his head up and down. He didn't want to tease tonight. Steve gripped Sam's ass with both hands, and encouraged him to thrust a little into his throat.

Sam made quiet little growling noises, and when Steve reached back to scratch lines down the backs of his thighs, he came with a jerk and a gasp into Steve's mouth. Steve pulled off until only the tip was in his mouth. He opened his mouth slightly, so Sam could see his dick painting his tongue white. "So fucking dirty, Steve," Sam stuttered out as he came down from his orgasm. Steve swallowed, licked him clean, then pulled his pants back up.

"Better?", Steve said, looking smug.

"Much," Sam breathed out. He glanced down. "Now you have a problem."

Steve grinned. "I think it'll keep until I get back to bed."

Sam shook his head. "You have two lovers in your bed, and you're blowing me in the kitchen." He smirked. "Such a little slut."

Steve laughed. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It's definitely not." Sam started walking away then looked back. "There's a game on in a few days. Wanna come over?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun. 'Night, Sam."

"'Night, Steve."

Steve shook his head as Sam walked out. One of these days, he really was going to get water when he went to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I'm not sure I understand why you and Sam don't actually date."

Steve looked up from his sketchbook with an eyebrow raised at Bucky. "Where did that come from?"

Steve, Thor, and Bucky were relaxing at Thor's place. The layout was better than Steve's or Bucky's rooms, so all three could hang out, and still have their own space. There hadn't been any real discussion about "moving in" - it just gradually happened over the course of a few weeks. Thor seemed inordinately pleased to have them there.

Thor and Bucky were on opposite ends of the large sofa, and Steve was in the armchair, idly drawing Bucky's face. He had nearly a whole book of Bucky sketches. He was gorgeous, okay?

"I mean, think about it. He's incredibly good looking, he volunteers at the VA, he is literally a goddamned angel with wings. He's almost tailor-made for you, sweetheart."

Steve snorted, "Well, when you put it _that_ way...." Both Thor and Bucky laughed.

Steve paused. "Honestly, it just never seemed like the right time. And by the time things calmed down, I kinda got distracted by you two." He winked.

Thor had a thoughtful look. "Would you deepen your connection to him, Steven? I have seen how he looks upon you, and there is longing in his gaze."

Steve looked amused. "...Are you guys seriously trying to set me up with one of my best friends?"

"I...yes? I know it's weird, Stevie, but it seems wrong to not at least try. Sam's too good to let go. I'm shocked someone else hasn't snapped him up already."

"Aye, Sam would be a most worthy companion. Your heart is so large, why would you not share it?"

Steve shook his head. "You two...I swear, I don't deserve you."

"Steven, you deserve all the love in the world. Of course we would enable it."

"You two are 'watching sports' tonight at his place, right? You should ask him out on a date, see what happens."

"Well, I guess I don't have anything to lose, right?"

"Exactly, dollface. You should just go for it."

Steve looked at them both with a soft smile. "Alright, I'll do it."

A few hours later, Steve had showered and changed to go to Sam's. He walked out to the living room, and Bucky let out a low whistle. Steve blushed. "Is it too much?" He was wearing a light blue v-neck t-shirt, which was thin enough to show just the bare shadows of his nipples through the fabric, and a pair of low rise jeans that just met the hem of his shirt.

"Oh doll, he won't be able to resist you."

"Well, that's the general idea."

Bucky snickered. "So, will this be a sleepover?"

Steve's eyes darkened. "I hope so."

Thor walked in, giving Steve a long, hungry look. "We will not wait up for you then, Steven. Enjoy your evening. I am sure James and I can find several creative ways to occupy our time."

Steve groaned. "You would say something like that, as I'm about to walk out the door." He looked at both of them fondly. "I love you both. Thank you."

"We love you, too. Have fun, punk."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve showed up at Sam's door with a 6-pack of beer, feeling a little dumb for being nervous. I mean, what was the worst he could say, no? Steve mentally shook himself. He could do this.

Sam opened the door. "Steve! Come on in."

"Hey Sam," Steve smiled as he walked into the apartment. He followed Sam to the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. Sam turned around to say something after he put the beer away, and paused, giving Steve a slow once over. His eyes widened slightly, and he licked his lips. He sauntered up to Steve, stopping only when their chests were almost touching. He threaded his fingers through Steve's belt loops.

"You look really good, Steve. If you're trying to seduce me, it's totally working."

"I might be." Steve looked appreciatively at Sam's outfit. He was wearing a short sleeved henley that did excellent things to his muscular chest. Steve ran a finger from the base of his throat down between his pecs. "Jesus, Sam, this shirt is practically painted on." 

"I'm taking fashion hints from you."

"Hush." Steve angled his head, and Sam moved in for a kiss, pulling him closer by the belt loops. Sam's lips were soft and full. Steve opened his mouth a little, and Sam moaned, tongues touching. They sucked slowly at each other's lips. Sam reached up to cup Steve's jaw with both hands, and he sighed, wrapping one arm around his waist and keeping his other hand flat on Sam's chest, over his heart. 

Steve hadn't really given it much thought, but they always did touch each other with warmth and far more affection than would be afforded someone who was only a friend. Something loosened in his chest, and he relaxed into the kiss.

Sam pulled away with a soft peck to Steve's lips. "Game's on in five minutes. Grab the pizza and beer and meet me on the sofa."

"Sure thing." Steve smiled, picking up the pizza box and a couple bottles. 

They sat on the sofa, close but not quite touching. They really did watch the game when they got together. Other activities were always initiated after it was over.

Steve was normally more focused on the TV, but he was distracted. He kept glancing over at Sam, unable to take his eyes off of him. Sam would occasionally meet his gaze with a cocked eyebrow and a small smile, then turn back to the screen.

Soon, the game was over, and Sam turned in his seat to face Steve. "Okay Steve, spill. What's on your mind? You've been shooting me strange looks all night. Is there something wrong?"

Steve looked at him ruefully. "Not very subtle, am I?"

"Nope."

"I'll tell you, but...I'm a little nervous."

"Steve, you know you can tell me anything. C'mon, what is it?"

Steve took a deep breath. "Sam, you know I really like you-"

"Of course, Steve, I know that. I like you, too."

"No, I mean I _really_ like you."

Sam leered, "Yeah, I know that, too."

Steve huffed a little in frustration. 

Sam put up his hands. "Sorry, man. Go on."

"I want to take you out sometime."

"I- wait." Sam initially looked deeply confused, but soon a smile stole over his face. "Did you just ask me out on a date?"

Steve looked at him hopefully. "I did. How about it?"

Sam positively beamed, but then gave him a questioning look. "What do your boys think about this?"

Steve chuckled. "They're the ones that encouraged me to ask you."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Wow, they're really something else."

"Sam. You haven't answered my question."

Sam gave Steve an affectionate look. "I'd love to. There's no way I'd say no."

"Oh, thank god," Steve breathed out before leaning in and kissing Sam. Sam made a surprised little noise and kissed him back. They pulled away, pressing their foreheads together and panting a little. 

"Look at you, Mr. Man With a Plan. You come here, dressed all sexy, just to convince me to go out with you. I can't believe you were worried."

"Well, you never said anything! How was I supposed to know?"

"I didn't think you were ready." Sam huffed out a laugh. "And then, when you got together with Barnes and Thor, I thought I'd missed my chance. But I wanted you any way I could have you, even if it was as friends." He smiled. "I'll always want you in my life."

Steve pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad. I care about you so much. You're very special to me."  
He pulled away and gave Sam a mischievous look. "It also helps that you're hot as hell."

Sam chuckled. "Look who's talking." He ran his palms up Steve's chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples. "I can't handle you in this shirt. I wanted to get my hands on you all during the game."

Steve leaned back on his hands. "Sam, you know you can touch me. Whenever you want."

Sam trailed his hands down, pushing up the hem of his shirt and massaging his abs. "Not gonna turn down that invitation."

Steve hummed. "Looks like we were both setting out to seduce. You look delicious in that shirt."

Sam leaned in to suck marks into Steve's muscled belly. Steve spread his legs to make room for his wide shoulders. His pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight.

"Here, let me loosen these for you." Sam flicked open the buttons of his jeans and spread the front open. Steve's cock bobbed free.

"Damn. No underwear, Steve?"

Steve shot him a teasing look. "The jeans were too low."

Sam took the head of his cock into his mouth and suckled gently. Steve moaned. "Yes, suck me, please."

Sam groaned, taking him deeper. For a few moments, soft moans and slurping sounds were the only noises in the room. Steve rolled his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Sam's throat. Sam choked lightly, constricting his throat around Steve's length. Steve let out an undignified whimper, and kept rolling his hips, gently fucking Sam's mouth. Sam held himself still, groaning around Steve's dick and letting Steve use him.

"S-so fucking good, Sam," Steve growled.

Sam took him in deep and sucked hard. Steve moaned loudly and came, whispering Sam's name. Sam gently sucked and swallowed through his orgasm, licking him clean. He released Steve's cock with a pop, crawling up Steve's body to give him a kiss. Steve grabbed him by the back of his neck, licking into his mouth. Sam moaned softly into Steve's mouth as he sucked on his tongue. God, Steve loved kissing him. The sounds he made went straight to his dick.

Sam pulled back, sitting down on the sofa again and pulling Steve close. Steve straddled Sam’s thighs. He unbuttoned Sam’s jeans, freeing his cock. “Look who else forgot their underwear.” 

Sam hissed at his sudden nakedness. “Yeah, yeah. You love it.”

"Mmmm, I think I do." Steve ground down, their bare cocks brushing against each other.

Sam smirked. “Gonna give me a lap dance, baby boy?”

“ _Sam…_ ” Steve loved it when Sam called him that. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about how to do that.”

“Unh, _Steve,_ you’re doing just fine, just keep rolling your hips like that, baby.” Sam gripped his hips. “I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be allowed to touch you if this were a real lap dance, though.”

“I always want you to touch me. You should feel free to touch me all over, whenever you want.” Steve dragged Sam’s hands up to his chest, pressing them to his pecs. Sam thumbed his nipples through the thin t-shirt, until they hardened into little peaks. He rolled them between his fingers, and Steve moaned loudly. Sam leaned forward to take one into his mouth, sucking it through his shirt. Their cocks slid wetly against one another, slick with arousal. Sam’s hands snuck back down the back of his pants to squeeze his ass. Steve started to thrust a little more energetically.

“C’mon Steve, I need to see more of you.”

Steve rewarded Sam by stripping off his shirt. Sam growled, like this was the first time he'd ever seen Steve naked. God, he loved it when Sam looked at him like this, like he wanted to eat him alive.

Steve's pants had shifted lower with each thrust and roll of his hips, until they were hanging half off of his ass. He stood up, hooking his thumbs in his jeans and lowered them to the floor, kicking off his shoes and socks. Steve turned around and lowered himself back on to Sam's lap, legs spread wide and still facing away from him, and started grinding down on him. Sam's dick slipped easily between Steve's cheeks, and he thrust down, the head of Sam's cock catching on his rim with each drag. He leaned back against Sam's chest, writhing and moaning softly as he continued to bounce in his lap. 

Sam's hands clutched at his hips, and he started thrusting against Steve’s ass in earnest. Steve turned his head and Sam kissed Steve hard, his tongue fucking into Steve's mouth. Steve started making muffled _uhh uhh uhh_ noises into Sam's mouth, and suddenly came untouched, semen spurting over his stomach.

Sam slowed his thrusts, rolling his hips into Steve's soft cheeks. "Baby boy, that was so hot. You're a fucking natural." He dragged a finger through the mess on Steve's stomach and popped it into his mouth, sucking it clean. He did it again, this time slipping his finger between Steve's lips, feeding his come back to him. He alternated between their two mouths, until Steve was clean. "Maybe if the Avenging or the Ultimate Fighting don't pan out..."

Steve giggled breathlessly. "I'd rather continue giving you private shows. Can't disappoint my best customer."

Sam wiggled. "Up. My jeans needed to come off, like, yesterday."

Steve stood and turned around as Sam lowered his pants. "Oh, doll, I gotta take care of that for you, that almost looks like it hurts."

Sam winced slightly, but grinned. "Worth it. I just love watching you come over and over again."

Steve leaned in close, resting his hands on Sam's hips. "I wanna ride you. Sit back down, and I'll get the lube."

Sam groaned. "You have the best ideas."

Steve hurried back with the bottle, setting it on the side table. "Okay, Rogers, my turn. Get on your hands and knees over my lap, facing away from me." 

Steve shivered - he knew what this position meant. He moved into Sam's space as he asked, knees spread over Sam’s lap, leaning forward with his arms braced on the ottoman in front of the sofa.

Sam’s hands settled on his ass, gently massaging the smooth, pale globes. His thumbs spread Steve wide, exposing his little pink hole. “You’re so beautiful like this. So soft and pink, and ready to be split open.” Steve moaned and pushed back closer to Sam’s face. Sam leaned in and flicked his tongue against the rim, then swirled it around his hole. He licked a stripe from his balls, over his perineum, and back around his hole. He sucked gently on the rim, nuzzling into Steve and running his hands across his soft ass cheeks.

Steve whimpered as Sam finally breached him with the tip of his tongue, gradually pushing in, then withdrawing, until he was loose enough that Sam could push in a little more, licking inside and around to get Steve’s muscles to relax. Soon Sam began to fuck him with his tongue, making obscene slurping noises, pulling out to suck on his rim, then pushing back in.

Steve’s thighs were shaking uncontrollably, and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He gasped raggedly as he came again across Sam’s legs.

“That’s it baby, let go for me." Sam rubbed his lower back in small circles. "Oh, you come so pretty, you have no idea what you do to me.”

"Mmmm, Daddy, _please..."_ Steve sobbed out.

Sam paused behind him, then _moaned._ "Baby boy, I've got you." Steve suddenly felt two wet fingers entering him, thrusting and stroking. "Just let Daddy take care of you right now."

Yeah, the Daddy/Baby Boy thing had been a shock the first time it had happened, back in DC. Steve couldn’t explain it - he’d never even considered calling anybody that before, and it had just slipped out one night. He thought he might die from embarrassment, but Sam had reacted _so well,_ bending him over the end of his bed and just _giving it to him._ Well. They’d kept it as part of their repertoire ever since.

Steve snapped his hips back, desperately riding Sam's fingers. Sam added another finger, and rubbed lightly over that spot that made Steve howl and rolled his hips frantically. "Are you ready for me, baby doll? Think you can take Daddy's cock?"

Steve looked back over his shoulder, eyes large and round. "Please Daddy, I want your cock."

Sam growled, pulling his fingers out. "Then come up here and sit on my lap."

Steve turned around, straddling Sam's thighs. Sam slicked his hand, stroking himself a few times. Steve shifted forward, grasping Sam's cock and angling it towards his hole. Steve sank down on Sam, until his ass was flush against Sam's thighs.

"You're such a good boy, taking my cock so well.” Sam ran his hands over Steve’s hips, up to his waist, then back down to cup his ass. “You can move, sweetheart."

Steve instantly obeyed, resting his hands on Sam’s chest and moving up and down, lifting up until only the head was still inside his hole, then easing back down, moaning at the drag of Sam’s cock against his rim. He rocked his hips slowly, grinding hard on each downstroke. He clenched rhythmically on Sam's cock, drawing the most delicious sounds out of him. He leaned back, giving Sam a heart-stopping view of his undulating abdomen, his sweat slicked chest, his gorgeous cock steadily drooling precome on his belly.

"Touch yourself, baby boy. Show me how much you like me to fill you up."

Steve wrapped his fingers around his shaft, forcing himself to stroke slowly. He started riding him faster, bouncing frantically in Sam's lap. Steve was so wet, the sound of the slick, squelching noises his hand made on his dick were obscene. Sam planted his feet and started thrusting into Steve. A cry tore from his throat. " _Oh god, please, daddy daddy daddy do it, fill me up, please..."_

Sam growled, thrusting into Steve hard. "Come for me, baby." Steve came, gasping, all over his hand. Sam let out a wounded noise. " _Oh, oh that's, mmmm, that's right, so gorgeous, oh baby boy,"_ and then he was coming, too. 

Sam rolled them over, so he was leaning on Steve's chest, with an amused look on his face. "God, that ‘daddy’ stuff still gets me goin’."

"Well, you _are_ significantly older than me." Steve yelped when Sam flicked his nipple in retaliation. "Don't like it when I talk back to you, _Daddy?_ "

"Such a brat," Sam said lowly. "Good thing you're so fuckin' pretty."

Steve hummed and tugged him up for a kiss. They both moaned as their tongues twined together lazily, licking and sucking at each other's lips. Steve ran his hands over Sam's back, cupping his ass and squeezing. He loved Sam's body - he was so powerful, solid, but soft in some places. His skin was so silky and smooth. 

Steve thought about the other night in the common kitchen - it would have been so easy for them to tug each other's pants down, Steve taking them both in hand as they kissed slow and deep. Anyone could have walked in and seen them thrusting against each other and moaning in each other's mouths. Steve groaned.

Sam chuckled. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I like that I'll be able to touch you and kiss you in public."

"Me too, Steve. I can make out with you on movie nights, now."

"Mmmm, I'd like that very much."

"I could touch you, too." Sam traced circles on his abdomen, leaning closer to his ear. "I could just open your pants, and slip my hand inside." Sam's hand moved lower, wrapping his fingers around Steve's already hardening dick. "I could jerk you off 'til you came all over yourself, in front of everybody." Steve moaned as he started stroking. "But it would be so dark, no one would know what I was doing to you." Sam paused. "Or maybe they would, but they wouldn't say anything. You'd never know for sure, would you?"

Steve made a strangled noise, his cock giving a helpless twitch in Sam's hand.

"Oh, is that how it is? I am learning so _much_ about you tonight."

"That I'm a slut for you? I think you knew that, already."

Sam groaned, still jerking his cock. Steve thrusted up into Sam's fist, moaning loudly.

"Look at you, already ready to go again." Sam sucked a mark at the base of Steve's throat. "You've already popped 4 times already, going on 5." He licked playfully at Steve's lips. Steve opened his mouth and touched his tongue to Sam's. They both moaned as their tongues twined together slowly. "Think we can get to 10 tonight, sweetheart?"

Steve sucked on Sam's tongue in response. "O-oh, God, _Sam._ "

"I think I can get you there." Sam moved both hands faster. "Can you just imagine movie nights from now on? Me on one side, Bucky on the other. Thor down between your legs." Steve whined loudly. "All of us taking our turns getting you off, until you're a fucked-out mess. It'll be so dark, you can't tell who's sucking you off. Who's jerking you." He curled his fingers inside Steve, stroking his prostate. "Who's fucking you."

Steve let out a broken moan as he started to come, spurting white all over Sam's chest.

"Oh, there you go, making such a beautiful mess all over me. You're so sexy when you come." 

Steve was panting. "God, when you talk like that. I can't help myself."

Sam gently pulled out his fingers and got up. "Let me get us cleaned up. I think we need to move this to the bedroom."

Steve groaned, not able to form more words. Sam chuckled and fetched two washcloths from the bathroom. He wiped both of them down thoroughly, then tossed the washcloths back into the hamper in the bathroom. 

Sam grabbed his hand and tugged. "Come on, big boy. Bed, now."

"M'kay." Steve stood up, then pulled Sam close. He cupped both sides of Sam's face as he kissed him, sweet and deep. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Steve. Always have." He rubbed his nose against Steve's, then tugged both his hands to pull him down the hall, towards his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve pushed Sam down on the bed. "My turn."

"Yessir." Sam grabbed the lube from his nightstand, and lay down on the bed, legs spread slightly. Steve's breath caught. He really was gorgeous, all spread out on his bed and ready to be taken.

Steve slicked up his hand, and settled by Sam's side, head resting against his chest as he rubbed one finger against his hole. He snuggled into Sam's side as he slid one finger inside, and Sam moaned lowly.

"It's been too long since I've bottomed." He ran his fingers through Steve's hair. "You're just so pretty and needy when I take you apart. I wanna fuck you all the time."

Steve worked in another finger. "But you also like it when I'm in charge?"

"Mmmmm, you're a natural leader, Steve." Sam chuckled. "The first time I saw you, I wanted you to haul me up and fuck me against that tree. I didn't realize what a gorgeous bottom you were until our first night together."

Steve’s fingers stroked over Sam's prostate, and Sam let out a growl. "Look who's talking. You make the most adorable noises when I'm inside you." Steve rolled his hips against Sam's side, rutting into his hip.

Sam sighed and settled a hand over Steve's ass. Steve inserted a third finger, and he fucked himself on Steve's hand, growls gradually increasing in volume. Steve hummed, and licked at Sam's nipple, then took it in his mouth and suckled slowly. Sam moaned, thrusting faster against Steve’s hand.

"Steve, please."

That was as close as Sam would ever get to begging, but it still got Steve every time. He moved down between Sam's legs, and slicked up his cock with the lube. He lined himself up with Sam's hole, draping one leg over his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist. He pressed the tip of his cock against him.

"Ready?" 

"Yes." 

Steve slid into Sam slowly, until he was fully seated, and paused to catch his breath. "You're so tight." He started with short thrusts, as Sam adjusted around him.

God, Sam was so beautiful like this. He really didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky.

Steve rolled his hips slowly, never breaking eye contact with Sam. This was more intense, more intimate than they had been in the past. Sam’s eyes rolled back a little, and he bit his lip. Steve leaned forward to kiss Sam as they moved together, his arms wrapped around Sam’s waist to bring them closer. Both of Sam’s arms came up to wrap around his shoulders. Steve rolled back into a sitting position, pulling Sam with him into his lap without pulling out. Sam rode him, their arms still wrapped around each other, still kissing each other deeply.

Sam rolled his hips faster, goading Steve into thrusting up into him with those little growling noises that he loved. Steve’s hands moved to his hips, and they panted against each other, both slick with sweat. Steve changed the angle of his thrusts, and Sam moaned loudly, bouncing in his lap. He curled his fingers around Sam’s cock, determined to have him come first.

Sam locked lips with him again, thrusting into Steve’s fist a half dozen times before coming with a growl, his release dripping over Steve’s hand. Steve fucked him through it, and thrust deep, coming with a moan. They continued moving slowly against each other, working through the little aftershocks. Steve eased them both down on the bed, until they were laying on their sides facing each other, legs twined together and arms thrown around their waists.

Steve couldn’t stop kissing Sam, nibbling at his lips and sucking on his tongue. “I love your little growls. You sure you’re a Falcon, and not just a big cat?”

Sam stretched a little, curling his toes. “There’s already a Black Panther. We don’t need another kitty ‘round here.”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “Very true. Ears and a tail might be cute, though.”

“Nope, nope, nope. Even I have my limits.”

“Oh, alright.” Steve feigned disappointment with a pout as Sam snickered and kissed him again.

“Don’t you give me that pouty face. I ain’t falling for that.”

Steve batted his eyes. “You sure about that?”

“I am...this time. I normally can’t say no to that pretty face of yours.”

“Mmmm.” Steve stretched a little. “I may need a little nap. Don’t wanna move.”

“We have all night, babe. Go ahead and nap, I’ll protect you.”

Steve laughed. “But who will protect you from me?”

Sam bit his lip. “I can take you.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.”


End file.
